The Secret of the Silver Cross
by Omniskriba
Summary: Stopped from fighting in new digital war, Jyou faces a deep depression which leads him to the clutches of an ancient enemy. The question is... what do they want from him?... *FINISHED!*
1. Uninvited

~*~  
The Secret of the Silver Cross  
~*~  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Authors Note: What you are about to see... err read... is the prologue for my first posted fanfic "Dark Trine". This is possibly the last fanfic I write for a long time as my long summer vacation has finally ended. I'm a College student so I have to regain a few years of my life back before classes start (as opposed to my ritual shedding of age-years every summer). I wonder what happens if I started talking about Digimon on campus...  
Anyway, please read and review!  
Oh yeah, this one is about Jyou, Koushiro, and Ken. It's screaming with Jyoumi but it tosses Koushiro into the fray as well.  
~*~  
Disclaimer: I am Jyou's incarnate so I own him. Really, I do! Everything else is owned by Bandai, Toei and probably a bunch of other guys who didn't give me the rights to Digimon for last Christmas.  
~*~  
Chapter One: Uninvited  
~*~  
"It's nice of you to come with us Ken..." Jyou said, almost emotionlessly as he looked deeply into the lens of his telescope."  
"Well, I'm always looking for sensible conversation."  
"I guess Dai is out of the question, huh?" Koushiro joked.  
Ken smiled.  
It was the clearest of nights above Odaiba where Koushiro and Ken met with Jyou at his house uptown to watch the meteor shower said to happen tonight. Stars stretched up into the endless skies as they each trried to figure out the shapes of the constellations.  
It's been three years since that final battle with 'what's-it-mon' and everything seemed to have returned to the natural order of things.  
Leaving his telescope for a while, Jyou faced the two, also smiling contently. "Who would ever have guessed we'd actually be close friends?"  
"I always had a hunch" Koushiro remarked. "As they say, birds of a feather."  
"You insult me!" Ken shrugged, then looked straight at Koushiro who didn't seem to like what he said. Grabbing him on a headlock, Ken tried vigorously to escape his grasp, but to no avail. Koushiro has gotten quite stronger over the last year.  
"What exactly do you mean by that Ken?"  
"It was a joke, okay!?" Ken replied, choking on his words.  
"'Shiro, let him go. We all know he's as much a geek as the two of us..."  
"Don't say that pejoratively, Jyou. I prefer the word 'Intellectually Inclined', myself."  
The trio lounged on folding chairs on the flat Kido roof where the skies could be seen as far as the eyes could see, without the disturbing obstruction of walls and other buildings.  
Suddenly, a knock came from the window they climbed out from.  
"Jyou... Jyou?"  
Ken opened it, allowing a dishevelled Shin into their company.  
"Nii-chan." Jyou greeted him politely.  
"Here Jyou, have one." Shin threw him a beer, then tossing his friends a couple also. He then joined in.  
"Thanks." Said a grateful Ken.  
"No prob'. I pilfered these from the party I've been too last night."  
A cold wind rustles over nearby trees.  
"So, you kids waiting for the meteorite shower?"  
"Yup."  
"Yeah."  
"Uh huh."  
Jyou stood next to Shin while Ken prefered sitting on the beach table. Koushiro was now looking at Jyou's telescope.  
"Seems to me your little brother's head and shoulders taller than you now." Ken remarked, eyeing the two. Recently, he's seen Jyou as the brother he lost, somewhat yearning for the relationship he has with Shin.  
"Shut your yap, Boy Genius. It's a Kido genetics thing."  
Ken crossed his arms. He wonders about the quality of Ichijouchi Genetics. He wonders if Osamu could kick Shin's ass in a fight.  
"Uh, where's Shuu?" Koushiro tried to break the tension.  
"In the hospital, as usual. He took dad's job while he's at that conference in France."  
"Oh."  
A silence, followed by the sigh of the cold wind.  
Suddenly...  
"Hey, look it's starting..."  
A fiery streak darted across the heavens.  
A streak followed by another... then another... then another...  
But there was something terribly wrong...  
"I don't think those are meteorites guys..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ever seen a meteorite with feet and wings?"  
"What the..."  
Jyou and Ken quickly raced for the lens, squashing Izzy in between.  
"Hey, those are Vilemon!"  
"The heck are they doing here?"  
Jyou and Izzy drew their digivices and Ken drew his D3.  
"Why do I have the feeling I'm the only Digidestined's sibling without those gadgets?"  
"Sorry Shuu. But hey, there's always Jun!"  
"The Motomiya girl? Aww, forget it."  
Hustling together, they began to contact the others.  
"Tai, you gotta come quick. Vilemon are raining down on Odaiba! Bring your Sister!"  
"Yamato, you gotta come quick. Vilemon are raining down on Odaiba! Bring your Brother!"  
"Sora, you gotta come quick. Vilemon are raining down on Odaiba! Bring your... uh, whatever!"  
"Daisuke, you gotta come quick. Vilemon are raining down on Odaiba! Bring your sister. Shin want's to meet her!"  
"Hey! Take that back!"  
"Miyako! I don't care if it's one o'clock in the morning! Hurry up and get here!"  
"Cody's already gone here? Thanks Mrs. Hida!"  
"Hi... Mimi... this is Jyou."  
"Hi Mimi! It's me, Koushiro!"  
"Jyou, Koushiro, why did you wake me up this early in the morning... on a party line?"  
"No time to explain. Just come to my house. We have a big problem".  
"Hey Jyou, why'd she have to go to your house? She can come to my house!"  
"Uh... because we're already here?"  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, Mimi are you still there?"  
"Yeah, okay I'm coming!"  
Later that evening...  
"What's with the Vilemon?"  
"Yeah, Koushiro! Out with the technobabble!"  
"I... I'm still cannot concur... I thought the digital world was already free from diabolical leadership..."  
"Uh, yeah, just as I thought." Daisuke boasted."  
Suddenly, Koushiro's laptop flipped open, revealing a message from Gennai.  
"Gennai, you old sonofab*tch! You said we've defeated all the bad guys..."  
"Yes you have but..."  
"But we haven't destroyed the ultimate source of ultimate evil, yada yada yada, blah blah blah." Koushiro said in snide.  
"That is precise."  
"Hew, for a moment there, I thought we were actually in trouble." Mimi sighed in relief.  
"So, who's this monster and how can we defeat him." Miyako bursted.  
"The monster you are about to face is Oblivimon. He is one of the four Unholy Beasts of the Digital World..."  
"Un...holy beasts? Are they related, perchance to the Holy Beasts?"  
"Yes they are. Only evil."  
"Oh. So how the bloody heck do we destroy him if he's a Holy Beast digimon?"  
"You must warp digvolve all your Digimon to their Mega Forms with Tai's and Yamato's going one step further... as usual."  
Everybody gave a sign of excitement. Wow, new digimon!  
"Except for you Jyou, your not part of this one."  
"I'm not? What the f*ck?"  
"Sorry, your Mega Digimon is just a stupid runty pink thing with a heart dangling from it's neck. Koromon can do better that it can."  
"How come? What's wrong with my Digimon?"  
"Those are questions I cannot answer now... or ever. Now, any questions?"  
Gennai hands him a "Marine Angemon" card.  
"This is so unfair!"  
"Any questions... from the legitimate Digidestineds."  
"If Jyou's staying, I'm staying with him." A voice echoed from the back of the group.  
It was Mimi who was on vacation from the States.  
"I'm returning a favor, Jyou." Their eyes met solemnly. Koushiro almost felt envy bite into his skin.  
"If you must..." Then Gennai urged her to come closer and whispered something into her ears from the monitor to everybody's confusion.  
"Don't you ever let Jyou out of your protection if you want to stay alive to see your grandchildren!"  
"Do you mean 'Our' as in 'Jyou and mine' or just 'me' as in 'mine'?"  
"'Doesn't matter. Anyway, to all the other... legitimate... Digidestined. Destiny awaits... off you go!"  
Jyou couldn't stop thinking. What did the other digidestineds have that he doesn't have? More adventures from their last saga three years ago? He was hardly accountable for that. He thought he have proven himself worthy loads of times.  
So why can't he be part of it.  
Mimi stood beside her.  
"Don't think of it Jyou. It's just you and me now... again..."  
She smiles.  
He does too.  
Shin looked at them confused in the backdrop.  
The Digidestined get sucked into the digital world once more, disappearing into their next adventure...  
~*~  
Why not take Jyou with them?  
Find out soon on... the Secret of the Silver Cross.  
Please read and review. 


	2. Lies in the Pit of Sorrows

~*~  
The Secret of the Silver Cross  
~*~  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Note: The four Unholy Beasts of the Digital World (Oblivimon, Meggidomon, Epidictormon and Requiscatramon) are actually based on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Conquest, War, Famine and Death respectively). Just thought you should know.  
~*~  
Ditch Claimer: I don't own Digimon, but I look and act so much like Jyou that Bandai and Toei might claim ownership of me!  
~*~  
Chapter Two: Lies in the Pit of Sorrows  
~*~  
When we last left our heroes, the Digiteam had been summoned by Gennai to fight Oblivimon, one of the Four Unholy Beasts of the Digital World. Because of special orders, though, Jyou was forced to stay behind, with Mimi volunteering to stay with him...  
~*~  
"Gomamon!"  
After the bright light had engulfed the digidestineds, Gomamon and Palmon came out, jumping to the welcome arms of their masters.  
"JYOU!!!"  
"Palmon! I missed you so MUCH!"  
"Me too MIMI!"  
After a minute of hugging, they both look at Shin.  
"I think I should go to the hospital now. There's probably a lot of dying people around. Just call me if your friends destroy the monster responsible for this..."  
Now it was really just Mimi and Jyou in the flat Kido roof.  
Waiting for the others to destroy whatever evil it is doing havoc on Earth now.  
Then...  
"Jyou... you look awfully pale..."  
Jyou sat silently on a corner, sulkingly indulging on his inferiority complex.  
"Jyou? Hello? Hellooo!? Hey, aren't you even listening?"  
Slowly, Jyou began to be surrounded by shadowy haze, enveloping him in a cloud of darkness.  
A dark pit now claims the bearer of Reliability.  
"JYOU! Gomamon, do something."  
"Mimi... I don't think anything were gonna do is gonna work..."  
"Why?"  
"That's a Dark Pit."  
"So, Gabumon pulled Yamato out of a pit before! You can do it!"  
"No I can't! This happened to Jyou before, and we I wasn't able to pull him out. He's in some sort of sound proof bubble when he's in a pit!"  
"Huh?"  
"It's like the pit affects him differently!"  
"Oh.... Hey, wait a minute. You're saying Jyou was sucked into a Dark Pit before?"  
"Uhm... yeah..."  
"Why didn't you tell us!?"  
"Well, he got out somehow! I didn't suppose you needed to know!"  
"Oooh, you little... I'll deal with you later. There must be someway to get him out."  
The darkness has now fully devoured Jyou.  
He was gone.  
"WHAT!?" An old voice yelled from the back. It was Gennai. "I turn around for a few minutes and you let him get taken away?"  
Palmon was sitting near the digiport computer (Izzy's Laptop). "Well I had to let him know, Mimi!"  
"Gennai, what's going on here!? Where's Jyou!?"  
"It seems that we've been fooled. Oblivimon probably made a diversion to get to Jyou!"  
"Why the heck would he want to get to Jyou?"  
"Long story. But first you'd have to come here. We have to save your friend..."  
"Whatever you say."  
In a blink of an eye, Mimi was gone.  
~*~  
Meanwhile, where Jyou was...  
"What does it all mean?  
Why am I different?  
Why can't I fight?"  
A chilling wind carressed his roughly shaven cheeks.  
Darkness within and without, whether eyes closed or shut... only darkness, there is.  
"Tai is brave, Matt is suave, Koushiro's a Genius, Sora's strong, Mimi's... well... charming... yeah... and me? The cowardly worrywart? Even my Mega Digimon looks like a loser!"  
Drifting... drifting... in the echoless vacuum of self-pity.  
"Sure, I love Goma. He's great... but did I really have to get stuck with the weakest digimon?"  
Sinking... sinking into the darkness...  
"I bet I'm not supposed to be a Digidestined. Never was... never will be... This was all just a mistake..."  
"Yes it is" A voice hissed in the pitch darkness... "It is a mistake..."  
"Huh?"  
"What you know... what you think you know... what you thought you know... It's all wrong..."  
"What do you mean? Who said that?"  
"You are not you, nor are you what you are or will you what you are forced to become. It doesn't have to be like this..."  
Jyou looked around him.  
Nothing.  
Nothing but darkness.  
Then... a glimmer of light.  
"What are you talking about?"  
A glimmer of silvery light, forming a shimmering cross in a distance.  
"You have lived a lie Jyou. It is now time for you to know the truth."  
From the abyssal darkness stepped out a velvet-cloaked man with a silver cross dangling from it's neck. On it's hand was a golden spiral staff, and it's fingers, several blue gemstones on golden rings.  
"What lie? If this is about the library book about Kama Sutra, I'm telling you, Shin made me borrow it!"  
A bone-chilling laughter filled the air. Soon, several more cloaked figures stepped out from the darkness until Jyou was surrounded.  
"The Great Lie, Jyou."  
"I'm telling you, the Kama Sutra wasn't MINE!"  
The cloaked figure approached him and reached up to his broad shoulders.  
"Jyou... it is not the matter of anything that you have done... but rather... what has been done to you."  
Jyou looked at them with fearful intrigue.  
"What kind of digimon are you?"  
"We are not Digimon, sire. We are Babylmon, we spirits who have kept faithful until your coming of age. We who have refused to become digital in hopes of being led by our overlord..."  
"Okay, I don't know who this overlord is. I don't see why anybody should lie about him, especially from me. Please don't kill me."  
"Young Jyou... please understand. You are Juddeca... our overlord."  
"Sorry, you must have the wrong Jyou. I've never went by the name Juddeca ever in my entire lifetime. Please, don't kill me."  
"But you have! You have for a thousand years!"  
"Sorry, but I'm only eighteen and as I've said, I don't know you people. Now if you would please..."  
"Jyou... may we explain?"  
"Sure. As long as I stay alive, why the bloody heck not?"  
A quiet murmuring filled the air.  
"Young Jyou. For eighteen years, you have lived a lie, clouded infinitely by a young human mind. Yet in you... lies the heart of the ancients..."  
"You're losing me..."  
"You, Jyou, are Juddeca, the Overlord of Babylos and ruler of the Babylmon."  
~*~  
Where the rest of the people are...  
"Gennai, what the f*ck is going on?" Tai yelled.  
"I will explain everything."  
"Then start, dammit!"  
"Okay, okay. Oblivimon and the rest of the Unholy Beasts were released only as a diversion to keep us away from Odaiba. Away from your four-eyed friend, I'm afraid."  
"What happened to Jyou?" Izzy asked, his arms unwittingly wrapped around Mimi's shoulders.  
"He has been taken somewhere very far from here, on the Tower of Hezeroth-Tkal in the land of Babylos, home of the Babylmon."  
"Where is that? And what the heck are Babylmon?"  
"Babylmon, like Digimon, are creatures formed by an accumulation of data. Although while Digimon are composed of electronic data, Babylmon are composed of contextual data."  
"You mean from books?"  
"Precisely. But not from ordinary books- from the lore of the ancients. There is a legend that tells us that all Digimon were once Babylmon, converted into digital exsistence at the birth of computers. Babylmon possess powers unthinkable to digimon since some of them were actually spirits from your world trapped in context."  
"That makes a lot of sense. But what does Jyou have to do with all this? And what's with the commotion? And how about the Vilemon?"  
"The Vilemon rain was created to make you come here to fight the source. The Babylmon must be in cahoots with the Four Unholy Beasts, which is why they disappeared the moment they got Jyou. And as for Jyou... I'm not sure..." Gennai said, his fingers crossed behind his back. "Now, what I need you to do is to venture into the edge of the Digital World and go through the very border of the Digital Universe. You will be sent to Babylos instantly. Off you go!"  
In a blink of an eye, the Digiteam was spirited away to the edge of the Digital World to cross the boundary of what is electric and what is... well... not.  
What will happen to the Digidestineds when they reach Babylos?  
What revelation is in store for Jyou?  
And how does all this relate to "Dark Trine?  
Find out next on "TSOTSCIII!"  
~*~  
To be continued...  
~*~  
On our next chapter, Jyou gets the shock of a lifetime when he discovers the secret of his birth, his connection to both the tragic deaths of Osamu Ichijouchi and Mr. And Mrs Izumi, and the power of an ancient relic said to keep the very forces of nature in check.  
Could the weaknesses of Jyou's crest have anything to do with this relic?  
Meanwhile, Koushiro tries to get closer to Mimi, but will Mimi fall for Koushiro's wiles?  
During the quest for Hezeroth-Tkal, the Digiteam is confronted by a digimon. Is she trying to help them, or is she one of the Babylmon in disguise?  
And also next chapter- Kyoko_Jyou holds auditions for Muse Jobs. Hilarity insues! All on the next chapter of... The Secret of the Silver Cross!  
Read and Review! 


	3. Utterly Confusing

~*~  
The Secret of the Silver Cross  
~*~  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Note: Juddeca, the Overlord of Babylos, is actually the name of the lowest level of Dante's Inferno. Nice, isn't it?  
~*~  
Dish Cleanser: I don't own Digimon. I am merely a character's incarnate on Earth.  
~*~  
[K.J. steps into spotlight.]  
K.J.: The Muse Auditions have begun! Send in the first Muse.  
[A greek muse enters the scene]  
Calliope: I am Calliope, muse of Epic poetry!  
K.J.: What are you're qualifications?  
Calliope: I was revered for ages by mortal man as the giver of epic enlightenment!  
K.J.: Ever done anything in the field of Digimon?  
Calliope: No.  
K.J.: How about in Anime?  
Calliope: No.  
K.J.: Television?  
Calliope: Not really...  
K.J.: Have you done anything outside the Pelopponese or the Greek Mainland?  
Calliope: Actually, come to think of it...  
K.J.: Anything within the last thousand years?  
Calliope: Nuh-uh.  
K.J.: NEXT!  
~*~  
Chapter Three: Utterly Confusing  
When we last left everybody, Jyou was held captive by a group of cloaked druid-like creatures while the rest of the Digidestined venture out to the ends of the Digital World to save him. But the question remains, is Jyou really the one trouble or is it everybody else?  
~*~  
While the digidestineds were out somewhere doing goodness-knows-what, Shin Kido was walking out the Kido residence when...  
"Excuse me, is Daisuke here?"  
"Oh, he just... uh... left. You must be Jun Motomiya."  
"Uh-huh."  
Awkward silence.  
"So... are you waiting for him?"  
"Not exactly. He told me to come here to meet a 'Shin Kido'".  
"(I am going to kill you Jyou, you BASTARD!) Yes, That's me."  
"Oh... okay, bye..."  
Jun tries to walk away but Shin holds on to her shoulder.  
"Wait... I mean... nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too."  
Yet another awkward silence.  
"So... you're Daisuke's sister. You must be pretty proud your kid brother's a digidestined."  
"Yeah. But it's kinda a downer being left out all the time."  
"Same here. It's like they have their own little world now."  
"Yeah. But at least Jyou's not that active. We hardly see Dai at home anymore."  
Shin nodded.  
"I'm going to the hospital. There's probably a lot of people needing medication..."  
"Oh okay... see you then..."  
"Okay... bye..."  
They each look at each other. Silent. Muted.  
A thin, cold breeze and a murmur.  
~*~  
Meanwhile.  
"I'm really sure you have the wrong Jyou. I just got here from falling into a dark pit, that's all. I didn't mean to come here. Honest!"  
"But that is the mark of your return, Jyou. If you can recall, you have once fallen into a dark pit before."  
"I remember. Who wouldn't be able to?"  
"Tell us what happened..."  
"Well, after we defeated Metal Etemon, I left Mimi with Ogremon and the others to search my place in all this... well, y'know. Before I found Yamato, though, I was overcome by depression since it was pretty obvious that while everybody else's was either doing earth-shattering stuff, I was still pounding rocks with Zudomon. That was when I fell into that dark pit."  
"Then what happened?"  
"Uh... I found myself in a cathedral somewhere. There was something on the altar. An egg, I think. I was going to go closer, but before I was able to, this digimon came up to me and drove a dark seed into my head. I ran as fast as I could out of there and when I looked around, I was back in the digital world." (For deeper explaination on this event, read Dark Trine. It's somewhere in the third or fourth chapter, me thinks).  
"Really? How do you suppose the Dark seed stayed in your head without you being evil?"  
"I didn't suppose it happened at all! Wasn't that one of those stupid dream-things that don't really make sense at all? A Freudian what-cha-ma-call-it?"  
"Jyou... poor naïve Jyou... that wasn't a dream at all. It did, too, happen."  
"Wha?"  
"You have had a dark seed embedded in your head for all this time."  
"Okay, now I'm sure this is all just a mistake. If you want a person who had a dark seed, try Ken Ichijouchi. He's the former digimon emperor. I'm sure he's the guy you're looking for."  
"We know who Ken Ichijouchi is. And he is not the only digidestined who has had a dark seed embedded in him. You received one as well."  
"I don't understand. I can't even kick a soccer ball... I can't even program my VCR!"  
"Hmmm... so you know nothing about the effects of the Dark Seed?"  
"Not really."  
"Let me explain. While Ken Ichijouchi became what you might call a super human of the 'evil' alignment when under the power of the seed, you on the other hand stayed the same..."  
"I figured out that much..."  
"... because it was programmed to suppress your power rather than to enhance it."  
"Wait a second. So what if it enhances my power? And why would anybody suppress it? I hardly have any!"  
"But you do... you do beyond anything you can imagine now..."  
"I don't get any of this... why?"  
"...The dark seed that was embedded in you was not from the Digimon you called enemies but those you called friends. It was they who created the 'seeds', cyberorganic modules used to determine the output of human capacity. They made you weak Jyou. They did. We tried to help you by using another 'seed' so we tracked your DNA by the computers of your world. Yet we failed, leaving the seed to the person who's DNA most resembles yours... Ken Ichijouchi..."  
"You... YOU! You're virus digimon, aren't you?"  
"Correction, we are the masters of these virus digimon you are referring to."  
"I bet my friends are on their way to KICK YOUR *SSES!"  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that. But enough of this. Your human ignorance hinders your inner self. You must know everything."  
"I'm pretty happy knowing nothing. Tell Koushiro! He'll be happy to learn everything!"  
"Why don't you tell him yourself?" The head of the cloaked ones snapped a bony finger and out from the abyss came an orb. On it appeared the digidestined. Koushiro stood side by side with Mimi, his thick arms all over her.  
"Why that enormous ox-brained..."  
"Good, Jyou-san. Release your anger. Soon you will realize your past once again. Soon you will claim... your destiny..."  
~*~  
Still meanwhile...  
"So this is the 'Other Side'. This is so weird. Everything looks so hand drawn... and two dimensional..." Taichi commented.  
"Of course it does! We're in a world made up of book data!" Koushiro replied.  
"That explains the drab color. Ugh!" Mimi stated.  
Walk, walk, walk. They walked far and long, trodding ahead in the roads of Babylos.  
When suddenly...  
"Argh-argh. I am an evil babylmon out to get you. Now, run around like scared little tots while I nastily annihilate you..."  
"Do these creatures need to speak in that british nasal voice?" Miyako asked.  
[After several moments of senselessly violent fighting]  
"That took care of him!"  
"Owww, that doth hurt. Oh, very well, proceed."  
After several more minutes of walking, the digidestined comes into the ruins of an ancient cathedral in the sepia wastelands of Babylos, heavily ornate with gray marble gargoyles, each one holding a silver cross resembling the crest of reliability.  
"This looks like the cathedral of Notre Dame in Paris!" Kari commented.  
"I don't see how anything this creepy can wind up there..." Takeru whispered.  
"Oh, if Kari sez it looks like it, then it is!" Daisuke said, walking arrogantly into the steps, preparing to enter... when suddenly...  
"Stop!"  
A winged ball-like creature appears on the steps, not unlike a black piximon. Suddenly, it changed it's form into a woman-shaped creature which looked like the perfect cross between Angewomon and Lady Devimon.  
"Walk no closer into this Sepulchre. We're... uh... renovating."  
"Okay. So, are you also an evil Babylmon in need of a good pounding?"  
"No. I am a digimon."  
Koushiro popped out his digimon analyzer. It read "Enigmon, a Ultimate Level Digimon. It can attack foes with it's weapon, the Tempest Breaker."  
"Tell us. Why are you here in Babylos?" Ken interrogated.  
"I come under Gennai's orders to aid you on your quest to save the Over... I mean, to save Jyou Kido, your four eyed friend."  
"Oh. Your welcome to tag along."  
"Thank you."  
~*~  
Meanwhile, back in Odaiba, Shin Kido fails to reach the hospital. The reason, he's out with Jun Motomiya in the park.  
"So, you like music?"  
"I used to love this band, the Teen Wolves, but then they sorta lost their impact on me. How about you?"  
"I'm into classical music."  
"Oh. I guess we don't have that much in common after all."  
An awkward silence...  
And then a kiss in the darkness by Lake Odaiba.  
~*~  
Sorry, I failed to explain everything I was planning to explain. But more of that later.  
On the next chapter, Jyou discovers the history of the Babylos and his ancient origin. The Digidestineds fight the Four Unholy Beasts and do some other stuff before reaching Hezeroth Tkal. Shin and Jun run off to do things around Odaiba... and it's all Daisuke's Jyou's fault! Plus, new applicants for my Muse Employment slot.  
All next of Chapter Four.  
Read and Review, people! 


	4. Immaculate Flesh, Accursed Blood

~*~  
The Secret of the Silver Cross  
~*~  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! This fic's for you! Domou Arigatou Reviewers!  
Disclaimer: Digimon ain't mine. Now, if I can only live to reconcile with that fact...  
~*~  
[Kyoko_Jyou returns in his old director's chair, waiting for the next muse applicant to come. Suddenly a young woman on an rose-blanketed enchanted floating mattress drifts into the scene... K.J. quickly notices...]  
K.J.: And who might you be?  
[the woman hands him a resume]  
K.J.: Rosaminda De Los Flores Con Llamado y Quezo de Bola... And your qualifications?"  
[He looks at here seductive blue eyes which seem to point at the resume]  
K.J.: Muse of Gothic Romances about Castles in Spain... hmm, I think this will work. Hmm... do you have experience writing Anime?  
[Rosaminda stares at him blankly.]  
K.J.: I said, if you have any Anime musing experience.  
[Again, a blank stare]  
K.J.: Uhh... can't you hear me?  
Rosaminda: Wat ees Animee?  
K.J.: Beg pardon?  
Rosaminda: Dis Animee. Wat ees eet?  
K.J.: Sorry, I won't be able to understand a word you'd be saying. You won't understand a word I'd say either. I'd love to tutor you sometime, though. Call me! Buh Bye! NEXT!!! (Gives Rosaminda's mattress a push and lets it float out the stage, causing it to go out the door and into the busy street).  
K.J.: Sorry 'bout that!  
~*~  
Chapter Four: Immaculate Flesh, Accursed Blood  
~*~  
On our last chapter, Jyou goes one step closer into discovering the truth about his identity... but accepting something so drastic might be a tad too hard for our geeky protagonist... although erupting tensions with Koushiro's moves on Mimi sure does help. Meanwhile, the digiteam is joined by a mysterious female character who stopped Daisuke from entering an enigmatic cathedral at the nick of time. Back on Earth, Shin and Jun do stuff.  
Will Jyou finally accept the babylmon's notions about him being their Dark Overlord? Will Mimi fall for Koushiro now that Jyou is out of the picture? Who is Enigmon and what does she want? Why did she stop Daisuke from entering 'this Sepulchre'? Where are the answers to the questions I asked on the end of Episode 2? And does Shin and Jun play any part in this story other than filler material? The answers to that (probably) here on TSOTSCIV!  
Oh, and another thing. I tried to explain the entire 'origin of the digimon world' below so it gets slow and kinda text-booky. Bear with me. It's worth going through once.  
~*~  
"No!" Jyou yelled, facing away from the Koumi images shown by the babylmon. "You want me for your hideous, evil, unholy, unspeakable plots don't you? Well I'm not buying it!"  
"Evil?" answered the babylmon beside him. "Hideous? Sure. Unholy? Possibly. Unspeakable? Damn straight! But Evil? Evil?" He looked at Jyou closely. "There is no such thing as evil, Jyou. It's all a matter of perspective. No one claims to do evil. Even he whom we call evil claims that he to do good, won't he? But good for whom? Ah... good for whom indeed... Do you believe that you are doing good by doing what is good for your so-called-friends? But they wrong you, as we have told you. They wrong you. If they are against you, they are not doing good, are they. They are doing evil against you!"  
"Stop it... you're confusing me!"  
"They are the evil ones, Jyou. From where you stand, they are the ones who are wrong. You are not the weak little twit they impose you to be! You are Juddeca, Prince of Damnations, Ruler of the Abyss. It is time you correct this grave injustice, master. There is no Evil. Only the space for the good of One..."  
"STOP IT DAMMIT!!!" Jyou broke into tears, kneeling on the floor under the glow of the video orb. He cannot take it anymore. "I don't understand. I... I... don't want to be... I never wanted to be... who I am... what I was... but... but... this is just... too..."  
"Embrace your true path, Jyou. They have denied it from you for too long. For once... do something for your own good..."  
Jyou looked into the orb... his friends continue their search...  
He could almost feel them getting closer...  
~*~  
The Digidestined and their digimon walked long and far through the great Babylosian wasteland until they reached the edge of a great, dark forest. From afar, they could see a black column of stone rocket upward to the sky, a strangely familiar edifice if there ever was one...  
"Hey, look! It's a Dark Spire! Look, guys, a dark spire!" Ken pointed, strangely enthusiastic. Everybody looks at him strangely. "What? It is a dark spire, isn't it?"  
"No..." Enigmon replied. "That's not a dark spire. That's a Shadow Monolith."  
"A what?"  
"A Shadow Monolith. Like a Dark Spire, it controls the monsters in the area and affects the digivolution of your digimon... although in this case, instead of stopping you from having them digivolve, it causes them to digivolve into their Nega stages instead."  
"Don't you mean 'Mega'?"  
"No. I said 'Nega'... as in, their alternate Dark Evolutions."  
"Oh, like the time my Agumon turned into Skull Greymon!"  
"Precisely. Except this time, it is safe here. The Nega-stage Digimon will not go against you. You will be able to control them."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno. It's what it sez on the operating manual." Enigmon then tosses them a thick handbook. The title read 'A Complete Moron's Handbook on Shadow Monolith Assembly, Operation, Maintenance, and Repair'. "Maybe it's just to control the monsters around and the 'Nega' thing was just a pleasant extra."  
"All right, dy'a here that, Agumon? You can be Skull Greymon without the fear you'd blow us up!"  
Agumon smiled at Tai and nodded.  
Soon, they walked further into the darkness of the forest, avoiding the watching eyes of the monstrous baboon-type babylmon hanging around in the foliage.  
Mimi was beginning to feel the toll of the long walk.  
"Is something the matter?" Koushiro asked, concerned deeply.  
"My feet are killing me!" She replied softly (well, as softly as she could, anyway).  
Koushiro tried to support her, pressing his body against hers.  
The sound of hearts beating was almost audible from a mile away...  
"Just hold on, Mimi..."  
~*~  
"Koushiro... KOUSHIRO YOU F*CKIN' SONOFAB*TCH!" Jyou yelled as he clawed himself back up. "Okay, Mr. Bigshot babylmons! Tell me everything that's coming to me! Tell me who I am! I don't care anymore..."  
"As you wish, master..."  
With a snap of the high druid babylmon's finger, the orb was gone and in it's place was a leather bound tome which floated gently in midair.  
"Prove to me that I am Juddeca!"  
The entire council of babylmon fell to their knees, their cowls touching the cold black marble floor.  
The high druid babylmon touched his hand. "You believe you are not smart, do you not? Then answer me this. Who was the other man beside the executioner who guilotined Marie Antoinette?"  
"Easy. His name was Jean Jaques De Courbrigande, age thirty-five and four months, likes cheddar but not motzerella, had twins, one died of polio the other from a grog house fight at the age of nineteen... Uh... Did I just say that?"  
"Yes."  
"Was I correct?"  
"Well, except for the part about the cheeses. He's into gouda."  
"Woohoo! In your face, Koushiro!"  
"And now... the ultimate proof of your heritage... the human book of Damnations..."  
Suddenly, as if by a strong gust of wind, the book swung open, revealing the weathered pages of the ancient tome, a thick cloud of dust filled the air, causing the boy to sneeze uncontrollaly.  
Jyou then propped himself closer and, by instinct, inspected the book.  
"Cuxo... Meignornim... Judeya... Zartortoffa... Hey, this is written in gibberish!"  
"Not gibberish, Jyou. Look closer. Clear your mind... and remember..."  
Jyou gave it another glance...  
To his surprise, the words started to make sense!  
He began to read out loud, following with his finger as he spoke...  
"Aeons and aeons and aeons ago... the World of Man was plagued by the maligning presence of monsters who reeked havoc within and throughout his domain. There were abominations... and sea serpents... and beasts... and malevolent spirits of all kinds... For centuries the world was de facto ruled by the Prince of these Creatures, known to them and us as Juddeca, Overlord of Darkness... That's me, right?"  
"Uh-huh."  
Jyou continued. "Since the dawn of civilization, mankind has waged war against Juddeca and his minions. At times of great peril, humanity was protected by warriors... chosen for their virtues and skills. These warriors... known only as the 'destined'... are gifted in controlling powerful creatures of yore such as angels and dragons in their battles against the Dark One. That's still me, right?"  
"Yes, yes."  
Jyou continued. "But it was only in the time of the Great Crusades that true power over the Dark One was achieved. After decades upon decades hence, a weapon was finally created by mortal man with the potential to destroy the immortal enemy... the Argent Crucifix."  
Jyou then paused to look at the diagram below the context. Drawn was an ornate looking cross, much like the ones worn by the druid babylmons. The only difference was the presence of a strange inscription where the two perpendicular bars met.  
It was the simple cross-shape of his own crest. The crest of Reliability.  
"Forged from the purest silver in the fires of a consecrated furnace, seven-hundred seventy-seven monks invoked all the power of the Divine Arts to create the great relic. Only this consecrating faith would wield enough power to bind the Dark One once and for all...  
Taken into battle as regalia, it was used to trap monsters in parchment. One by one, then by the thousands, the creatures were bound in tomes and books and scrolls and manuscript until only two were left. Juddeca himself and the greatest of his minions: Leviathan, the Primordial Serpent of Chaos.  
The power of the Argent Crucifix matched with Juddeca's own dark force. The wielder of the weapon, the hero Bartholomeus Izchulde, fought earnestly to trap Juddeca and his slay his minion- for it was a fact that Judecca could never be killed... You say I'm immortal?"  
"Yes, you are."  
"And I was afraid to die all this time. Oh, that's pretty upflifting. Okay, back to the tome...  
In the end, Judecca was driven into the Tome of the Great Abyss while the Leviathan was driven back to the sea where it was never heard of again. Time passed and stories about mythical beasts were forgotten, their spirits hidden away in the secret catacombs under the Cathedral of Notre Dame in Paris... until that day..."  
Jyou flipped the enormous page. He sneezed at the dust released.  
"Centuries after the Great Entrapment, in the age of the Cold War, mankind sought to create secret weapons against his own kind... even going as far as to release the creatures he had so fervently tried to bind in the first place. Thus, the great power of the time- the United States of America- fabricated an initiative seeking to control this age-old power, using the help of his new found computer technology. Thus... man created the Digital World..."  
Jyou paused dramatically.  
"At first, he was able to create neutrally behaving subjects, using the power of the Shadow Monoliths he had made in the World of the Entrapped creatures. These subjects, called Data Digimon, were followed by the creation of Digimon who were subservient to humanity. These were called 'Vaccines'. Yet some of the entrapped ones, led by a weakened Juddeca, resisted enslavement. Those who were captured became Virus Digimon. Those who survived became the Babylmon. As for Juddeca..."  
He looked at the blank page below. It was seemingly coated in dust. He puffed at the page... revealing a printed photograph below.  
It was a picture of his father.  
"Dad?" He whispered, then continuing to read. "He disappeared from the land of the babylmon to take on a human form. That's me, right? I'm Judecca's human form! But... but how?"  
"Read on."  
"Okay...  
After the cold war, the United States withheld funding for the project. It was left in the hands of a few scientists who were instantly overwhelmed by the rising power of the Virus Digimon. To safeguard the Digital World of their creation, the return of the 'destined' became an inevitable. Yet it is still by the decision of fate that a child becomes a 'digidestined'. This is why control over the selection process was a natural next step... Henceforth, Project Destiny was born."  
Jyou looked at his father from the picture once more. The caption said 'Kido Matsurimoto, Project Destiny Head, Team 17'.  
"Project Destiny plotted to control the selection of digidestined by cloning other digidestined and enhancing their genes to fit the crest that would be assigned to them. After almost a decade of labor, a clone was made of a newly discovered digidestined. His name... was Ichijouchi Osamu..." He looked at the druid. "I'm Osamu's Clone?"  
"Not exactly, Jyou..."  
"After the 'digidestiny gene', as they called it, was extracted from Osamu, they engineered the new gene to match that of a newly programmed crest. This crest- the Crest of Eternities- was special because it contained the power of the one relic capable of binding all evil... the Argent Crucifix. The digimon programmed for this crest would be none other than Leviamon, Leviathan's digimon form. Levelled down, it's traveling (rookie) form was called Gomamon."  
Gomamon's picture was on the bottom of the page, sticking it's tounge out. For goodness sakes, he can't even behave in a file photo!  
"The prepared DNA was spliced into that of the project head and was fertilized into the egg of his wife Yukiko. The child was born several months later." Jyou paused, looking at the picture of his mother printed on the book. "Yet something went terribly wrong. Upon early stages of conception, the child, called the Juxtaposit Y-Chromosome Operating Unit or JYOU for short, was infected by a fatal disease which killed it. With it's soul gone, Juddeca took the chance to pour into the child's lifeless body, inhabitting it. Taking control of the young body... Judecca had not anticipated that a child's mind would be able to suppress his own will. Thus, his identity was lost in the child's memory, made worse by the fact that the cloning technique caused the child's body to suffer multitudes of health problems." He paused. "I... died?"  
"No. It was the child's soul in your body. You are immortal, master."  
Jyou continued. "Using this fact, Project Destiny tried everything to keep the truth from the child, suppressing his physical and emotional development as much as possible. Cultivating on cowardliness and cautiousness, they tried ardently to keep him from remembering Judecca... yet since his DNA had the mark of a digidestined, he was fated to become one. This was why they also suppressed the power of the Crest of Eternities, lowering it's power as far down as possible until it became the Crest of Reliability. His digimon was sentenced never to become Leviamon, retarding it's evolution into a Marine Angemon, it's type only a remnant of the Holy Power within the Crest of Eternities."  
"That, Jyou... is the truth."  
"No... it can't be. I... I... can't be Judecca! For all my life, I was Jyou! Forget Koushiro... this ones too big for me to understand... No!"  
"You know, this story goes on. Do you want to here it?"  
"No..."  
"Well I'll tell you anyway. You know the Ichijouchi boy? You know how he really died? He really died from scientific studies done on him by Project Destiny. They were studying him on how to take you down!"  
"NO!!!"  
"And the Izumi couple? You know how they really died? Not by a car crash! No, not by that. Not at all. They had a child... a digidestined. The Project knew. They wanted him to create a new clone. They'd rather die. They did."  
"NO! I WON'T HERE THIS! DAMNIT IT'S NOT TRUE!!!"  
Jyou's eyes burned with fierce hatred.  
"IT WAS ALL DONE TO STOP YOU, JYOU. NOW WHO IS EVIL? WHO IS EVIL!?"  
"NOOOO!!!"  
Jyou fell into the marble, his tears pooling on the floor.  
"Imagine. You are now a greater Juddeca than you were ages ago. You control your bane, now nothing may stop you... now all you have to do is embrace who you are..."  
"Never..."  
"Never? Maybe you should watch this..."  
The video orb appears once more...  
~*~  
"Mimi, I wanted to tell you this for a very long time..." Koushiro said, his lumbering arms around Mimi's petite neck.  
"What is it..."  
"Well..."  
~*~  
Jyou stared angrily on the screen. He was mad... furious, even...  
"Who are you?" The high druid babylmon asked.  
"I... I... am Jyou Kido, a digidestined..."  
~*~  
"I love you..." Koushiro said.  
Mimi could only look at him with sincere awe.  
"But..." She could not look away.  
"Don't think of him. I'm here. I'll always be..."  
"But..."  
~*~  
"Now... WHO ARE YOU?"" the druid asked again."  
"I... I... am Jyou Kido, a... a... a digidestined!!!" Jyou tried to say, swallowing his anger.  
~*~  
With a sudden swipe... Koushiro swept Mimi over and with a gesture of great passion, kissed her on her supple red lips...  
~*~  
"One last time... now... WHO ARE YOU!!!?"  
Jyou, searing with great anger, torment and rage, dispersed every ounce of fear from his heart. With an inhuman voice, he boomed like thunder... "I am Juddeca... Prince of Damnations!"  
~*~  
Thunder and Lightning criss-crossed the heavens on all three worlds.  
A sudden sense of fear filled every heart in exsistence.  
Something bad was about to happen.  
~*~  
Koushiro and Mimi broke from their kiss with Mimi punching him flat in the face.  
"Wha?"  
"You PERVERT! I told you once and I'll tell you again, I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!!!"  
"Okey-dokey." Koushiro replied, then turning back to brood.  
"No offense meant..." Mimi whispered, realizing what she had just done.  
"None taken."  
Too bad Jyou wasn't there to see it.  
If there was still a Jyou to see it...  
~*~  
Meanwhile.  
"Shin..."  
"Jun..."  
Two voices in the darkness. Formless, faceless, united as one body.  
~*~  
Hew, longest TSOTSC chap ever!  
Well, on the next episode of The Secret of the Silver Cross, Jyou finally takes on his powers as Juddeca by summoning the Unholy Beasts.  
Will Jyou still exist after this transformation or will the persona we know as Jyou forever vanish in the guise of the Prince of Condemnations? How will his knowledge of Koushiro's parent's death affect his anger. How about Osamu's? How about Mimi? Who exactly was Mimi referring about 'somebody else'. Where did Enigmon get the Shadow Monolith manual? And what is Shin and Jun doing in the dark? Do I have to raise the rating of this pic into an NC17!?  
Answers to this and more on the next episode... err... chapter!  
Read and Review!  
And Pax Vobiscum, everybody!  
  
Oh, and one last thing.  
Is it legal for me to hold little fanfic contests here in fanfiction.net?  
I mean, can I ask, like, people to write stuff then the best one gets a fanfiction request? I'm making a Jyou shrine and I wanted to collect Fanfic, so I thought it would be best if I hold it with a Compo. 


	5. Absolute Power

~*~  
The Secret of the Silver Cross  
~*~  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Authors Note: I'm still doing that Jyou shrine so if anybody has fanfiction or fanart they want posted, please tell me. I am so in need!  
~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I also do not own the Republic of Horkborgistan, but it doesn't bother me at all.  
~*~  
Muse Patrol: No more Muse Patrol! I can do without one, thank you.  
~*~  
Chapter Five: Absolute Power  
~*~  
A thundercrash.  
A lightning bolt.  
Earth, Babylos, and the Digital World all felt the sudden surge of power as the Prince of Damnations crept out from a hidden corner of Jyou's troubled psyche.  
"It has happened..." Enigmon whispered.  
"What has happened?"  
"The Enemy... he has risen..."  
"I thought our enemy here were the Unholy Beasts..."  
"No... It's much... much... worse..."  
"I don't get it. Gennai said the Unholy Beasts were the root of all things evil!"  
"Gennai says a lot of things, okay? Remember Apocalymon?"  
"Oh yeah."  
~*~  
Meanwhile...  
"Shin, what's going on?"  
"I have no idea. But I have a bad feeling Jyou's friends have something to do with this...  
~*~  
"Master Juddeca... it brings us great joy to see you have risen..."  
A dark field of energy wrapped itself around Jyou's mortal body. His eyes burnt a deep scarlet and his face was hidden in shadows. His azure hair gently floated upwards, his clothes defying gravity. "So it is true... I am the Prince of Damnations..."  
The council of druids knelt down before him while their leader remained in his presence. "Now, our Overlord. Fulfill your destiny. Take back what is rightfully yours and reign over all worlds!"  
"What is mine? Tell me... what IS mine?"  
"Why, the Absolute Digi-Eggs of course! We kept the most powerful of dark essences for you. It will allow you to shed that human flesh and regain the body which was once yours. It is all in the book, sire."  
"The book... eh? Then I no longer have use for you and your kind."  
"Wha?"  
"You are useless now. And since you did cause me a great deal of emotional anguish when you abducted me, you shall be punished. Good bye."  
"No... Sire, you cannot..."  
Jyou raised a hand and cast it on the council. He then muttered the words... "Lunatic BLAZE!" causing blue flame to rain down from the sky, searing the rooftops of the dark enclave, causing it to burn and collapse. Soon, the cowled entourage of the druidic council was nothing more than a pile of ashes.  
Jyou snickered. "Foolish creatures. Do you actually believe that I would join your pitiful little band of cowards?"  
Turning his back on the ashes and looking up to the sky from where the flames rained, he yelled... "From this moment forth... the world shall now bow before a new master! I will reclaim my rightful place on Earth... and no force in this world will be able to STOP ME!!!"  
~*~  
"What was that light?" Ken asked, pointing at the smoking roof top of the tower of Hezeroth Tkal, visible from the rolling hills where they were currently travelling on.  
"That, my child, is a sign that your friend..."  
"What? What happened to Jyou?" Mimi asked nervously.  
"He... he... is no more..."  
Everybody gasped in fear.  
"What are you saying? Is he dead? What, tell us!" Taichi ranted.  
"Uhm... sorta."  
"Sorta... so he's not dead. That means we can still save him right?" Iori said, trying to keep calm.  
"You can only hope..." Enigmon admitted.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to that tower now!" Yamato yelled.  
"Yeah! Let's get our Jyou back!"  
Racing into the open, they barely took two steps when something enormous blocked the sun from the sky.  
"Holy Sh*t! If that's who I think it is, then were in deep trouble!"  
Takeru's expletives were not done in vain. It was a horrible sight.  
Four colossal human shaped creatures, all riding in a different colored Unimon, landed before them.  
One carried a silvery bow, another a blood soaked sword. The third bore a set of golden scales while the fourth bore a scythe. Needless to say, they were the Four Unholy Beasts, armed to do battle on anybody who dare oppose them.  
Lastly, an icy-blue robed young man shunted into the scene, with a thick book betwixt his right arm and body.  
"Who is that guy?" Sora whispered to Enigmon.  
"That is the Prince of Damnations. Nobody you'd know personally or anything. Nope, not by the least sense."  
"I never said anything like that..."  
"Oh, then forget what I said. Just carry on..."  
The Prince started to speak. "So, you decided to destroy me, have you?"  
"No, we came to save a friend. Have you, by any chance, seen him?" Miyako exclaimed.  
"Quiet, scum! I know perfectly who you are and what you want. You will not destroy me. You had your chance, you failed. Now die from the consequences. Unholy Beasts... ATTACK!!!"  
Taichi pulled his digivice by those words and aimed it at Agumon. "I don't get what you're saying, but if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Agumon..."  
The others promptly did the same.  
A dark light began to emminate from the ground. Suddenly, bursts of dark energy shot out from the dirt, merged with the digimon, each wrapping them in a sinister aura...  
"Agumon... Dark Digivolve... to Skull Greymon, the Fierceness of Courage!"  
"Gabumon... Dark Digivolve... to Loup Garurumon, the Vengence of Friendship!"  
"Biyomon... Dark Digivolve... to Vulturimon, the Blindness of Love!"  
"Tentomon... Dark Digivolve... to Abaddonimon, the Pestilence of Knowledge!"  
"Palmon... Dark Digivolve... to Venusterramon, the Candor of Sincerity!"  
"Patamon... Dark Digivolve... to Safirimon, the Fallen Hope!"  
"Gatomon... Dark Digivolve... to Negadramon, the Shadow of Light!"  
"Veemon... Dark Digivolve... to Hex Veemon, the Corrupted Power!"  
"Hawkmon... Dark Digivolve... to Rocondriamon, the Fading of Peace!"  
"Armadillomon... Dark Digivolve... to Mausoleomon, the Hidden Truth!"  
"Wormmon... Dark Digivolve... to Nindhoggramon, the Repercussion of Kindness!"  
A barricade of ebony horns, sable scales and a sinister miscellany of features rounded up the Digidestined, protecting them from the advances of the four horsemen. Gomamon took refuge under Mimi's pink cowgirl hat.  
"Mimi... where's Jyou?"  
"We'll find him, Gomamon, I promise..."  
Judecca swung a heavy arm and with it commanded his Unholy Legion of Four: Oblivimon- the Judgement of Conquest, Meggidomon- the Bloodshed of Warfare, Epidictormon- the Toll of Disease and Requiscatramon- the Agony of Death. "Go, my followers. Destroy these worthless children!"  
"Judgement Shot!"  
"Slaughtering Edge!"  
"Malignant Bane!"  
"Mortal Impulse!"  
The Dark-Level Digimon sprung into action to counter with their own attacks...  
"Ground Zero!"  
"Endless Cry!"  
"Carcass Crusher!"  
"Locust Storm!"  
"Spine Constrictor!"  
"Lethe Drain!"  
"Nega Pulsader!"  
"Hexa Slash!"  
"Empyrean Wing!"  
"Grave Rush!"  
"Ragnarok Chain!"  
It was darkness against darkness in the world of Babylos.  
"Daisuke behind you!"  
The digidestined desperately trying to fend of the attacks of the Unholy Beasts.  
"Sora! Look out!"  
Taichi and Daisuke tried earnestly to lead, although they knew that the attacks of these monstrocities were far beyond their league of strategy. Koushiro and Ken tried to think of a certain weakness to attack, although with their running and fleeing, they could hardly piece two and two together.  
The skies were filled with locusts and black feathers while the ground was pockmarcked by deep chasms. The end of the battle was nowhere in sight.  
Juddeca watched them suffer.  
He took great pleasure in watching them writhe in agony.  
This was the first step in his revenge against the human race.  
For being bound up in a book for centuries. For being incarcerated into the body of an asthmatic geek. For being lied to and mocked.  
It's payback time.  
"Oblivimon... Meggidiomon... round those children from the side. Epidictormon... Requiscatremon... lunge from the top. Leave none of them alive..."  
That timbre. Sligtly nasal yet matured and low. Somehow, Gomamon was able to hear it from the midst of the confusion. There was something in that voice that was strikingly familiar...  
"Mimi..."  
"What!"  
"I think I heard Jyou..."  
"Jyou? Where?"  
"I'm not sure. But I think he just told the Unholy Beasts to kill all of us!"  
"That's ridiculous! You'd be saying the Prince of Damnations was Jyou!"  
"I guess you're right..."  
Suddenly...  
"Judgement Shot!"  
"Mimi!"  
"Aughhh..."  
It was a well placed shot from Oblivimon's Bow that had found it's way through Venusterramon's Spine Constrictor and into Mimi's Italian silk blouse. The energy projectile drove itself through her flesh, crushing her shoulder blade and causing nearby skin to rip and burn.  
At first she felt a piercing pain, like that of a thousand steak knives used by a thousand chop suey chefs repeatedly chopping away at every nerve ending in her body... but after a moment of excruciating agony... it stopped.  
There was no pain. No fear. No noise. No war. Nothing. Nothing at all.  
The entire digiteam each felt something drain away from them. One of them was dying.  
~*~  
End of Chapter Cliffhanger. KJ is soooo Evil!  
Please Read and Review! 


	6. The Persona Dividend

~*~  
The Secret of the Silver Cross  
~*~  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Note: The Dark Digimons (except for Skull Greymon) were all my creations. I'm not sure if there is a Loup Garurumon exsisting (Loup Garou) though. Other name origins include Vulturimon (Vultures), Abaddonimon (Abaddon, Biblical Lord of a Pit with lotsa locusts) Venusterramon (Venus, Roman goddess of Love and Terra, earth) Safirimon (a play on FF7's Sephiroth), Negadramon (invertend of Magnadramon), Hex Veemon (invertend of Ex Veemon), Rocondramon (A Roc, a Persian Giant Bird-thing and a Condor), Mausoleomon (Mausoleums. Nothing to do with Leomon), and Nindhoggramon (Nindhogg was the World Serpent according to Norse Mythology which constantly chews on the roots of the tree which supports the world- Yggdrassil).  
~*~  
Disclaimer: Because Digimon is Toei's, they can use thy story anytime they want! (Too bad others can't!).  
~*~  
Chapter 6: The Persona Dividend  
"Mimi!" Gomamon called out at a cold, lifeless body. He nudged her helplessly. Gomamon's eyes smouldered with the fury of a trillion distant suns. His scarlet mane stood on end as he shot a straight stare at the condemned creature who was to blame for all this.  
With a murderous war cry, he yelled... "THAT WAS MY MASTER'S GIRLFRIEND YOU JUST KILLED... HE MIGHT NOT BE HERE BUT YOU ARE SO DEAAAADDDDD!!!"  
Suddenly, with a powerful explosion of raw energy, Gomamon also began to digivolve...  
~*~  
"Shin, what's that?"  
Shin and Jun, who were on a bench over looking the ocean, watched as a great pillar of bluish white light shoot through the heavens and explode in all directions, causing every digital appliance within a thirty mile radius to go haywire.  
"I dunno..."  
~*~  
Not surprisingly, Juddeca felt a little strangeness.  
As if something slipped away from his grasp.  
Something... solid...  
He then looked down... down to the charred earth... and saw a familiar face looking back at him. His own...  
"How... how... how could you?"  
Jyou's tired, sick body only looked back, something in his chest glowing brightly.  
"It's... the crest! It's the crest, isn't it"  
"Yes, Juddeca. The Crest of Eternities was responsible for this separation."  
"This cannot be!"  
"Yes it can. You see... I am not only you or you am I... I am also the digidestined of Eternities. My soul maybe wretched and defiled by you but my flesh remains indignant of the forces you stand for!"  
Taichi and Yamato looked at him with utter fear and trembling. Whilst Jyou looked weak and tired, an eerie strenght enveloped his entire body. This, after all, was still Juddeca. One powerful soul divided in two. One which arrogantly holds on to his arcane past... and the other which retains Jyou's human memory.  
Split into by the catalystic force behind Gomamon's Empyrean Evolution...  
"Gomamon... Omnibus Digivolves into... Crux Leviamon!"  
Standing before the clashing forces now was a digimon unlike anything seen in the ages before. A perfect union of both arcane chaos and eternal light, Crux Leviamon bore the crest of Eternities- a crest similar to the Crest of Reliability yet set in silver- in a platinum-coated sword and in an indestructable suit of armor which formed around it's colossal figure that of a glorious Angel.  
Yet, angelic as it may, it was still Leviamon- the leviathan of milleniae past- that was the human-shaped creature within. "His scales are his pride, shut up together as with a close seal. One is so near to another, that no air can come between them. They are joined one to another, they stick together, that they cannot be sundered. By his neesings a light doth shine, and his eyes are like the eyelids of the morning. Out of his mouth go burning lamps, and sparks of fire leap out. Out of his nostrils goeth smoke, as out of a seething pot or caldron. His breath kindleth coals, and a flame goeth out of his mouth. In his neck remaineth strength, and sorrow is turned into joy before him. The flakes of his flesh are joined together: they are firm in themselves; they cannot be moved. His heart is as firm as a stone; yea, as hard as a piece of the nether millstone. When he raiseth up himself, the mighty are afraid: by reason of breakings they purify themselves. The sword of him that layeth at him cannot hold: the spear, the dart, nor the habergeon. He esteemeth iron as straw, and brass as rotten wood. The arrow cannot make him flee: slingstones are turned with him into stubble. Darts are counted as stubble: he laugheth at the shaking of a spear. Sharp stones are under him: he spreadeth sharp pointed things upon the mire. He maketh the deep to boil like a pot: he maketh the sea like a pot of ointment. He maketh a path to shine after him; one would think the deep to be hoary. Upon earth there is not his like, who is made without fear. He beholdeth all high things: he is a king over all the children of pride"- An excerpt from the Biblical book of Job, Chapter 41, Verses 15 to 34.  
"You think that he will obey your command? Remember, you are nothing without me! You cannot control the Leviathan within!"  
"Oh yeah? Well remember that I AM you! And I'm pretty sure that I can control the Gomamon within! Right partner?"  
The face of the colossal digimon, hidden in a helmet made of indestructable Adamantite, smiled at the young teen like the kawaii Gomamon he loved. Telepathically, he answered "You betcha!"  
"No! Stop! I command you!"  
With a mighty swing of his sword, Crux Leviamon divided the battle, allowing the other digimon to step aside.  
Each of the Four Beasts lunged at the knight-like Digimon, each bearing an attack of great maginitude...  
"Continental Divide!"  
"Unholy War!"  
"Plague Whisper!"  
"Pulse Breaker!"  
Everybody stayed back in fear of getting hit even by accidental energy splinters. Taichi and Yamato commanded Skull Greymon and Loup Garurumon to create a barrier in front. Koushiro tore a piece of his shirt to bandage Mimi's wound, hoping that even if she didn't show signs of recovery, she was going to be just fine. Everybody else watched the spectacle. Four Unholy Beasts against a Digimon they've never even heard of before.  
With a sudden swipe of his sword, Crux Leviamon tore through their attacks like brightly glowing butter. The force of the swipe so strong, it created a shockwave which carried through the air, damaging the breastplates of the Unimon-mounts of the Unholy beasts.  
Weakening them, it was now time for Crux Leviamon's final attack... "ETERNAL SWORD!"  
One slash.  
Soundless, effectless, unasuming.  
Only the sound of the wind could be heard.  
Then suddenly...  
An explosion, a blinding light, and a rain of thunderbolts.  
In a second, it stopped as abruptly as it started.  
The Unholy beasts were no more. The digidestineds lay motionless yet unharmed before their dedigivolved partners. Juddeca was no where in sight.  
Only Jyou and Gomamon were standing.  
"Thanks buddy."  
"Hey, don't mention it. Oh... there was something I had to show you..." Gomamon motioned the teen to where Mimi laid. Palmon wilted beside her.  
"Mimi!" Jyou yelled, kneeling beside her body..."  
"I... I did this..."  
"Don't blame yourself. We all have our days."  
"Hush."  
Jyou remembered something.  
The power.   
His power...  
Not Juddeca's, but something else.  
The Crest of Eternities...  
Maybe it could...  
It was worth a shot...  
~*~  
End of Chapter Cliffhanger. Oh, well, there's only one chapter to go, anyway.  
Read, Review, and Enjoy! 


	7. The Secret Remains

~*~  
The Secret of the Silver Cross  
~*~  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Author's Note: Due to the end of my summer vacation, I will no longer be able to slave day and night in front of his computer making Jyoufics. I will, however, continue making a Jyou Shrine and writing whatever odd Jyou-iness comes into my mind.  
Anyway, before I unhook from my trusted keyboard, I wish to announce something for my website... Fanfictions and Fanart WANTED! Yes, that's right, Kyoko_Jyou is now pleading... no... begging for Jyou-related fanfics and fanart... actually, I'd settle for anything related to the Kido Jyou mini-sub-culture!  
And beginning the moment I post this update, I am now holding a fanfic contest to rack up said fanfics! Yesiree, the contest is open for everybody who enjoys general Jyou-iness. Lemons are allowed! No holds barred!  
Three winners will be chosen from all entries. Winners of the Argent Crucifix Award for Literary Excellence (ACALE) wins a fanfic dedicated to them and a special limitted edition Argent Crucifix banner and ACALE Winner's Banner. Oh, if you haven't guessed, 'Argent Crucifix' is going to be the name of my website.  
Author's Note II: Since KJ can't find a muse, he'd settle for a Beta Reader. KJ pays in fanfanfics if anybody wants to know.  
~*~  
Disclaimer: Digimon is brought to you by Bandai, Toei, Fox Kids Entertainment, and the local television station airing the show. The SOTSC Series is brought to you by Kyoko_Jyou's Jyou Fanfics, the Russian Pravda, and the Republic of Horkborgistan.  
~*~  
Chapter Seven: The Secret Remains  
~*~  
On our last episodes, Jyou discovers his heritage as the fallen prince of an ancient evil. Provoked by a druidic legion of babylmon to relive his sinister past, Jyou lashes out on the digidestined, pitting them against the Four Unholy Beasts.  
The battle came to an ubrupt end with the wounding of Mimi, her agony pushing Gomamon to act upon his own and digivolve. The effect was spectacular, with the human part of Jyou (which was created with the essence of the Holy Crest of Eternities) splitting from his corrupted spirit (which was the arcane Juddeca).  
Somehow, even if the body had lost it's own soul at birth (to be replaced by that of Juddeca's), it was regained through his life as a digidestined.  
"Mimi..."  
He held her soft hands.  
"Jyou, it's not your fault you were'nt here to protect her..."  
"No... it's not that."  
Gomamon looked at his master with confusion.  
Jyou continued to carress the lifeless arm.  
He remembered his crest.  
"Forged... with all the power of the divine arts..."  
"What are you murmuring, Jyou?"  
"I think I can..."  
"Can... what?"  
Jyou stretched his hands above Mimi's burnt wound. His eyes were closed shut and his heart beated faster. He thought to himself... "Gomamon... promise never to tell them about what I am about to do..."  
"Uh... what ARE you about to do, Jyou?"  
"Hush..."  
Suddenly, the sky turned black with the stars shining brightly in the heavens above. Jyou's hand glowed with a silvery mist. Gomamon watched in shock as his partner coaxed Mimi's dying body back to health.  
"Jyou... what... are... you... And where were you before you came to save us?"  
"I had to escape an old foe, Gomamon... as for what I am..." He whispered while the mist which hid his right hand grew brighter and brighter... "I don't think even I can answer that..."  
Mimi's wound was now glowing in silvery light. Her bones started to join together... her flesh fused tendon by tendon... her skin restored to a healthy pink without a scar.  
Mimi could feel herself coming back from the brink. All she could see was darkness, yet at least she could recoognize that her eyes were shut. She felt both hands now. And then... something sparkled in the darkness before her.  
A silver cross.  
A solitary crucifix hanging in the air.  
It shone brightly, shimmering in the void of her own mind.  
Try to reach it, she did.  
Stretching... stretching... touching.  
Then a bright light. She was awake.  
Back in the sepia landscape of Babylos from whence she had fallen.  
Gomamon was staring back at her.  
"Jyou... uh... Jyou... she's baaack..."  
Jyou stooped down at her.  
"Mimi... I... I... I'm..."  
"Jyou... you're okay..." She smiled and sat up.  
She looked around her.  
It seems like everybody was just getting up.  
"Jyou... what happened... where were you?"  
The rest of the digidestined had woken up enough to move closer to hear his explaination.  
"Yeah Jyou... what did happen back there?" Yamato asked.  
"And how did you make Gomamon evolve like that?" Taichi butted in.  
"I... I... I..." Jyou tried to rack up an alibi, but not before Goma did...  
"Well, you see, Jyou was taken by the evil Babylmon for interrogation about our personal lives but Jyou escaped through the sewers under the tower and found a new digivice which caused the entire tower to explode. The owner of the tower got really mad so he decided to destroy Jyou, but he ended up trying to destroy us himself. Jyou came just in time and had me digivolve into Crux Leviamon using his new digivice. Isn't that right, Jyou?"  
"Uhm... erm... yes, couldn't have said it better myself."  
"Well, where's that new digivice?" Miyako cross examined.  
"Uh..."  
"It broke when I digivolved, right Jyou?"  
"Yeah. Absolutely."  
Taichi approached Jyou who seemed to look a bit differently since the last time he saw him. He noticed something weird hanging from his neck. A silver chain circumnavigated itself around his neck, falling down the collar of his shirt. "Welcome back, Jyou."  
Koushiro came up to him also. "Welcome back, pal..."  
Jyou looked at the shorter boy's cheek. It was swollen. "Say, is that..."  
"Yeah... Said she loved 'someone else'".  
Jyou smiled. "Don't ever... do that... again"  
"Do what... hey, have you been watching..."  
"Probably..."  
Koushiro's face contorted into a stumped expression.  
Ken swung his arms at Jyou's shoulder.  
"Heeey. Nice job back there." His smile had always been something of an enigmatic one, but Jyou now feels more uneasily than ever. He looked at Koushiro, his long time best friend and short time rival. He looked at Ken, the little brother he never had.  
He remembered how indebted he was with these two.  
His conception cost Koushiro his parents and Ken, his Brother. He had given into the Babylmon mind tricks when he lashed out at Koushiro. Now back to his senses, he is stricken with remorse.  
Pulling them closer to him, he stared them both in the eyes and embraced them fiercely, tears running down his cheeks. "Thanks for coming back for me, guys..."  
"Uh, no sweat Jyou." Takeru answered for the two. "But if you don't mind, can we go home now? Our parents are going to get worried."  
"Oh, okay."  
Enigmon said goodbye, then looked at Jyou who looked stable enough. "Take care... My Prince..."  
Teleporting theselves back to Odaiba with their digivices, they didn't account for the location they would be landing on when...  
(Odaiba Heights Happy Geisha Motel)  
"Oh Shin..."  
"Oh... Jun...  
SKAPLAG!!!  
"Jun!"  
"Shin!"  
"Daisuke!"  
"Jyou!"  
"SH*T!!!"  
"What the F*ck are you doing here?"  
"I guess you answered your own question!"  
Err, we'll leave this scene as it is. Just review if you'd like to read more about the wonderful world of Shun.  
~*~  
A few days later,  
"Uh, I just wanted to say goodbye, Jyou..."  
"I can't believe you're coming bac to America. We'll miss you."  
"Oh stop it. You'll just make me cry..."  
An awkward silence.  
"So... Koushiro tells me you like someone else..."  
"Yeah, well, there is this guy I do like..."  
Jyou listened intently...  
"He's so nice and handsome and smart and funny and..."  
Jyou listened even closer.  
"He-lives-in-the-States-and-I-fell-in-love-with-him-in-a-Pizza-Hut-at-Times-Square."  
Something popped poor Jyou's romantically-inclined mental bubble.  
"Bye..."  
Mimi zoomed off, leaving a trail of strawberry-scent cologne, waving at the other digidestined.  
Too bad Jyou's eyes weren't too good.  
He didn't see Mimi's finger's crossed behind her back.  
Mimi, the Sincere, forsakes her Sincerity in fear that she might be mistaken for even considering liking a boy with the suave-content of sand paper.  
Koushiro, the Shy and Wise, forsakes his Knowledge for the pursuit of the hormonal interests which comes with being a teenager (which explains why he did all that stuff with Mimi).  
Jyou, the Reilable, forsakes his Reliability in keeping a secret which almost wiped the digidestined off the face of the Earth- a secret which could easily return to haunt him.  
~*~  
EPILOGUE  
~*~  
A few months later.  
"It seems that Odaiba really does have a gift for producing very gifted children, as is evident in the buzz concerning the town's newest Boy Genius, Jyou Kido who graduates from Tokyo Medical University at a tender age of Eighteen. Not surprisingly, he is close friends with another one of Odaiba's best and brightest Ken Ichijouchi. Tell us, Jyou. Do you think you have something special going for you? You're the youngest Japanese doctor, you've been called to play center for the Japanese Olympic Basketball team, and I know many girls who find you... how should I phrase this... irresistable."  
"I'm telling you, I'm just an ordinary boy. I've been like this all my life."  
"How humble for such a profound genius as yourself. Well, there you have it, folks. Jyou Kido, Medical Whiz Kid and super athlete. You've heard it all here first on Channel Twelve!"  
Jyou watched his interview on the Television in his room.  
Before him was the open pages of the Tome of Human Damnations.  
"Jyou, Jun is coming here tonight. I don't want you sneaking around!"  
"Fine."  
He continues reading.  
"Unite the Trine of Souls once before united by the shedding of blood, bring about their hatred for their human kind, summon from the great abyss the Cathedral there, and the Absolute Eggs thou shalt soon there find..."  
He quickly pulled out his cellphone. "Koushiro, can you come over. We need to talk. Bring Ken with you..."  
~*~  
FIN  
~*~  
There, it's done. You like?  
I know, it's not too good, but it's not too bad, is it?  
Anyway, read and review please!  
And since this is a Prequel, don't miss this fanfic's sequel "Dark Trine"!  
Jyou unites Koushiro and Ken under his dark wing. Evil stuff insues.  
Can they be defeated now that there are three of them? And what's all this talk about Absolute Eggs?  
Well... Find it out for yourself!!! 


End file.
